A Love Suprême
by Crystal shatters
Summary: What happens after the Duke's obsessive confiding in a love supreme?**Finished!**
1. Love is a Tango, Life Keeps it Going

Disclaimer: Ok, this fic takes place a little after Harold tells Satine that she is dying. She must go to Christian and tell him she doesn't love him. But instead... Yeah, read on. Lol! I've made this as original as possible despite the fact that It's getting very hard to come up with things that won't relate to other fics already written. But this fic was a pure thought from a few months ago. Oh yeah! And don't sue me. I don't own anything. I just write about it. And Christian James. 'James' is the last name of Christian because I've been reading my fics and 'James' seems to pop up a lot and I still don't know why. I like it though! So I don't own that either! Just incase someone wants to try tangling me up in a lawsuit. o.O Oh! And I'm going to say this like my friend Dee does: "I provide you with a story, you provide me with a review! Got it?!" Ok, so I'm not that mean, I do like reviews though. I think. This is my first fic! Note: Thanks to a certain "E". I don't know if she knows how much she's inspired me to actually post this, despite the fact that she hasn't read it up to this point! Thankyou "E"!  
  
Now, are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin... This story started many years ago in the outskirts of Paris, a place called 'Montemartre'.  
  
A Love Suprême  
  
Chapter - 1  
  
Love is A Tango, Life keeps it going  
  
"The show... must... go... on!" Sang Harold, as Satine walked out of the Moulin Rouge with nothing but pain in her eyes. Pain for Christian. Pain for their love. Pain for the thought of dying without Christian. Before she knew it, she was in Christians' garret with the same look of fear and pain in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Christian gulped slightly, noticing something was wrong. Satine tried to find the words quickly.  
  
"I'm staying with the Duke," She regretfully spoke. The pain in her throat was coming back again. She had to continue. "After I left you, the Duke came to see me and he offered me everything, everything I've ever dreamed of," Satine now mananged to make a fake smile spread upon her face. "He has one condition..., I must never see you again."  
  
Christian felt his heart being stabbed. She couldn't be meaning this. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You knew who I was..." Satine replied, not knowing what else to say, and turned away from him. The pain in her chest was getting worse and tears were filling her eyes. She wanted more than anything to turn around and kiss Christian, never to hurt him.  
  
"What are you saying? What about last night? What we said..." A thousand more unworded questions arose in his mind, terrified of the answers. It couldn't be true.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand. The difference between you and I is that you can leave anytime you choose. But this is my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home."  
  
"No, no! This can't be real! There's something the matter, tell me what it is!" He saw Satine hiding her tears. "Tell me what's wrong! Tell me the truth!"  
  
Knowing what she should say, she couldn't help but feel the tears fall down her cheeks. The pain in her chest was violent now. "The Tru-" She shouldn't have spoke. Coughing and gasping took over her body. She covered her mouth with nothing to cough into, trying to hide it while feeling the blood go onto her fingers as she went limp into Christian's arms.  
  
"Satine!" 'Something wasn't right,' thought Christian.'This happened before.' He put her on his bed carefully, tears in his eyes. 'Something's wrong with her'. He thought further, before noticing the blood on her fingers. He wiped them, the tears running freely now, knowing that blood had come from her lips. 'Something's happening to my Satine' He held her hand until she regained conciousness.  
  
Christian smiled as Satine's eyes fluttered open. "Hey beautiful..."  
  
"Christian, I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Satine is something wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?" 'No, he hadn't noticed anything. I'm not dying', she thought.  
  
Christian moved in closer to Satine who was now sitting up with a scared and confused look in her eyes. "Darling, what's wrong?" Satine looked at Christian blankly, not knowing what to say to him. Nothing would make it better. She didn't want to cause anymore pain than she already had for him. But now Toulouse had appeared in the room, looking at Satine with a knowing look on his face.  
  
"Chwistian, may I speak to Satine a moment?" He was obviously nervous, gripping his hat tightly to his chest. Christian looked at Toulouse oddly.  
  
"Why y-yes, ofcourse. I'll be in the kitchen. J-just making some tea." With that, he left Satine's side, placing her hand gently back onto the bed.  
  
"Satine, I know." Said Toulouse, in all seriousness.  
  
"Know what, Toulouse?"  
  
"About what you'we doing, and why you'we doing it. Pwease don't. I know I shouwdn't be saying this, but messing wif wove, you just don't do it. It's poweful, and is not to be taken wightwy." He meant what he said. Looking into her eyes like a true friend would, when concerned.  
  
"I-I see, Toulouse." She cleared her throat, not knowing what to think of this. "What do you suppose I do? The Duke will kill him!" She realised she was being a bit loud, glancing to see if Christian heard, then fixed her eyes back on Toulouse. "I do love him, Toulouse. I love him more than anything, but I don't want to endanger him. I couldn't. It would be too selfish."  
  
"I know you wove him. That's why I'm tewwing you this. I know that you'we meant for eachother. And that is why I'm saying not to mess wif wove. It will end bad for bof of you. Teww him the truth. I shouwdn't be wanting you to do this, but I fink you should weave the show. If you'we willing to risk evewyfing for your wove."  
  
"I am! I'm willing to risk everything for love. But the Duke will come after us! And," Satine looked out Christian's window at the Moulin Rouge sadly. "And I'd destroy Harold's show. I'd destroy his everything. He was losing money on it anyway. But he turned it into a theater for me. So he could help my dreams come true."  
  
"I fink. I fink that if he cawes that much, he'd just want you to be happy."  
  
Satine paused for a long moment. "Alright. I guess you're right. It's...It's just going to be so hard."  
  
"I know it wiw be. I've done my pawt. I'm weaving you in the name of wove!" Toulouse smiled and winked at Satine, and accidently shutting the door with a *Bang!*.  
  
Christian popped his head out of the small kitchen area he did have. "Did he leave? Already? I made tea for him too. Even if he'd prefer absinthe..." He walked over to Satine.  
  
"Christian, I need to tell you something-"  
  
"Satine, if it's about what you said before. I respect your opinion be- because I love you. Bu-but thi-"  
  
"Christian, stop. I know what you're thinking. And it all wasn't true."  
  
"Oh thank god!" Tears seemed to trickle down his cheeks almost immediately, smiling and kneeling beside her, kissing her. In obvious happiness, yet confusion.  
  
"But it isn't all good news." Satine sighed, tears in her eyes again. "I guess now is as good of a time as any to tell you." She looked into his awaiting eyes, wanting to delay what she was about to tell him. But she had to say it. "I'm. dying, Christian." The look on his face instantly dropped to shock. Or sadness. It just wasn't registering.  
  
"Y-you're what?" His voice trembled in a whisper. His eyes losing most of what they've always contained. "H-how long has th-this been going on? What's wr-wrong with you?" His hand shook as he put it to her face.  
  
Satine felt the hurt she had put in him. "Oh, Christian, I had to tell you. I found out last night when I went to get my things. Harold tried to make me tell you that I wasn't in love with you so you wouldn't come to see me anymore. So you wouldn't fight. Because the Duke would kill you. That's why we have to get away from here. I tried to help Harold and stay in the show by lying to you, but I just couldn't do it. Toulouse made me realise that only our love matters. And this is for us. And I...I have consumption."  
  
Christian tried to shake it off and get a grip. His Satine was... dying? "Alright. But there's got to be a way for you to get better. There just has to!" He paced the room madly. "London. I'll take you to the best doctor in London." He now sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"And what doctor would that be, my love?" She caressed his face with her fingers.  
  
"Dr. William Andrew James. He can work miracles. That's not an underestimate." He slightly grinned, tears still glistening in his blue- green eyes.  
  
"James. Christian? Any relation?" She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Yes, ofcourse! He's my brother. Two years older than I am. My father actually likes him."  
  
"Oh, Christian. You've told me so little about your family."  
  
Christian laughed slightly. "Oh, so you want to know more about my family? Let's get your bags packed and then I'll tell you..." He paused, picking up a necklace off the desk of his typewriter. "And... I, I wanted to give you this." It was a golden heart pendant, looking just as brilliant as any expensive jewel Satine had ever seen.  
  
Satine took the necklace into her fingers, smiling and studying it. "It's... beautiful."  
  
Christian laughed. "Just like you... You see, it has the word 'L'amour' on it, and truth, beauty, freedom and love all engraved on the back. Toulouse, ofcourse had the connections for me to get it made for you." Satine ran her fingers over it as gently as possible, in awe far more than she was with any diamond she'd ever owned, as Christian fastened it around her neck.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
A few hours later, Satine was looking up at the Moulin Rouge for one last time under her tilted hat. A single tear appeared on her cheek in how she would miss the glamourous nights at her light-filled home under the beautiful starry skies of Montmartre. How she used to love watching the sky, and seeing the distant but brilliant Eiffel Tower from atop the Elephant, wanting to marvel at them with someone, but there was no one. No one but rich men wanting only sex. Satine knew they would never care to spend a night gazing at the sky, daydreaming about the love she would never have. But now..., now she had love. Something that was impossible for a courtesan. She just wouldn't be spending that night in Paris, gazing at the sky with that love. 'Maybe dreams change', she thought.  
  
"Satine, Dear, we'd better be off now if we want to catch the train tonight." Christian told Satine, nudging at the arm he was holding. Satine popped out of her trance.  
  
"Oh! Right." She noticed the sunset becoming red and vibrant. So beautiful.  
  
"Is everything ok? Are you feeling sick? I'll carry you! Come here." Satine looked in the opposite direction at the brilliant pinks and purples taking over in the east. She accidently blocked out what Christian had said.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She blurted, a satisfactory look swept across her face as Christian lifted her off her feet.  
  
"What? Satine, you must need some rest. I advise that you lie down as soon as we get on the train..." Christian sighed thinking her illness has caused her to hallucinate.  
  
"No, I mean, the sky. It's so beautiful."  
  
Christian smiled, still walking while holding Satine in his arms. "Of course it is," He glanced back happily "Breathtaking. I enjoy a nice sunset as well, but I don't need it now that I have you. I didn't know you were so... so...-"  
  
"Implicated?"  
  
"Yeah. Yes! That's the word. You never cease to amaze me." He looked deeper into her eyes smiling and singing "Everyday I love you more, and more..."  
  
They soon made their way to the train getting an exquisite first class box in which Toulouse got them as a gift.  
  
"Here my lovely," Christian set Satine down on a long, red velvet seat fit for royalty. He then sat down opposite her glaring at her as if she were a precious jewel-and she was. She was, the 'Sparkling Diamond'. "Now will my beauty get some rest? You look exhausted."  
  
"I will. Just give me time, Christian. I'm going somewhere, with the one I love. 2 things completely unimagineable for me." Christian smiled at her with a satisfied lustfilled look on his face.  
  
"Would you mind if I went to get us coffee? They were serving it, but I think they missed us."  
  
"Oh, not at all. That would be lovely, Christian." Satine smiled at him.  
  
"Alright then, I'll be back in a moment." He gave Satine the excited smile he always did which made her heart melt. He planted a kiss on her cheek and exited the door shutting it quietly. Satine was now in awe of the view from the moving train. It was still moving through Paris as she had always adored the Parisian skyline. But what about her and Christian? She felt so guilty for having him continue to give her his everything if she was dying. She thought to herself; 'What if I do die? The chances of being cured are so slim. Almost one in a million. Christian's one in a million...  
  
"Miss," Said a low, discomforting voice from behind her.  
  
"Yes?" Satine looked behind her, a look of confusion on her face. A man was wearing a hat tilted low, as if he didn't want his face to be seen.  
  
"Could you please let me in a moment?" Satine tried to look harder to see the mans' face while getting a bit suspicious of the figure.  
  
"Well, uh. My... uh... friend will be back in just a moment. Maybe you should come back a bit later." She didn't know what to say. She thought of it as a bit odd having a stranger walk into her and Christian's area.  
  
"Come with me, MISS!" He looked up grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the small room Satine hadn't had time to think, yet she knew that this man was no stranger.  
  
"Oh! Please let me go, Duke! Please! Just let me go!" She cried. He gripped her wrist tighter, she didn't even notice how far she was down the hall from where her and Christian's box arrangement was. He shoved her into a small and dark room in the back of the traincar.  
  
"You've betrayed me!" He slammed her into the corner, pushing her up against it tightly.  
  
"No, no!" She cried, turning her head while trying to resist him.  
  
"So where were you going with that writer?! I KNEW you had something going on with him. You belong to ME!"  
  
"Please, stop!"  
  
"You're coming with me!"  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Christian pushed open the door carefully, holding a tray of coffees and a newspaper.  
  
"Satine?" he set the tray down and glanced at his coat now on the floor. Also something shiny near it. He knelt down to it, picking up a gold pendant of a heart. Her necklace... "Satine..." He ran to the hallway of the traincar.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
"Oh, my Dear. I know that damned writer of yours is going to be looking for you. So I'm going to make this short, and sweet for him." Satine whimpered as the Duke pulled out a gun.  
  
"Please! Don't kill Christian!"  
  
"QUIET!" The Duke screamed as he slapped her. "I mean, 'Oh pity, I guess I'm going to have to kill him now." Satine was hysterical now. Crying like she's never cried before, praying for Christian, all whilst trying to fight the Duke off as he tied her wrists to a bar on the wall. With that, the Duke pulled a gun out of his coat and left the room. Satine wrestled to be freed to save Christian, if it was possible. She didn't care if she got killed. She needed to save her one and only love. Christian didn't deserve this. Her wrists were now noticeably bleeding from rubbing and pulling Satine did in attempts to free herself. Yet she continued, her mind only on Christian.  
  
Suddenly a man appeared in the doorway. "Oh my goodness! What happened? Let me get you out of those!" He was quite average-looking. Appearingly working on the train somewhere. Satines cries were the only thing she could respond with as he freed her.  
  
"He's going to kill him!" Satine got out as she started down the hall. She started running, knowing it was the direction the Duke had left in.  
  
"Kill who? What?" Was the sound in the distance now of the average-looking man. Satine hardly noticed as she heard gunshots. She kept running. There were so many doors. How far could Christian be? She started coughing and uncontrollably slowing down as she felt the floor to her cheek, and only darkness in sight. Then, nothing.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
There he was, busting threw the train car doors pointing a gun at the agonized Christian.  
  
"Now you listen here you penniless writer! Satine is mine!" He screamed pointing the gun to Christian's head.  
  
"Don't hurt her! I know you've taken her, but don't hurt her!"  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
"No! I will not be quiet until you promise me that you won't harm her! Don't you even dare lay a finger on her!"  
  
"She's MINE! So you don't have a say on what I do or don't do to her, you stupid boy!"  
  
In an instant, Christian wailed his fist across the Duke's ratty face. "Tell me where she is!" He demanded, as the Duke tried to pull himself up from the floor.  
  
"I said she is mine." The Duke said angrilly, pulling the trigger furiously.  
  
Christian jumped to the side trying to avoid the shot. A worker of the train appeared suddenly, hitting the gun from the Duke's hand. Warner appeared behind the worker and pulled him aside, knocking him out.  
  
The Duke had no time for the gun, he threw himself at Christian as hard as he could knocking him to the floor. hitting his head across the cold, hard steal of the train walls.  
  
He soon opened his eyes to see the Duke fleeing the scene on the spot. Getting up, with blurred vision, he ran after him, knowing it would lead him to Satine if he kept following. As was expected he found his Satine. The Duke confused of her positioning on the floor. There she was in her own tiny splotches of blood. Christian cried out at the sight: "Satine!" Touching her pale soft face, he felt the hard smack across his head as the Duke him to the floor.  
  
By now it was almost time to get off the train. For the London railroad was no more than a few minutes away. The Duke wiped the blood from her lips and carried her off the train ignoring the passing faces that were attuned to him.  
  
A/N: Ok, I need to say something real quick. Lol. Christian thinks that Satine was killed by the Duke. Poor Christian. We love Ewan! ~-- I absolutely had to say that. Anyways, no songs were used. Oh! And Review please!.. 


	2. It Seemed Forever Stopped Today

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own you, or anything in the Moulin Rouge. Though Baz does. He might as well own me too. I wuv you Baz! But I do think I own the other stuff. Like the freaky Irish guy, for instance.  
  
Songs used: "Supreme" by Robbie Williams and "Champagne Supernova" by Oasis. Note: Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They really do make me giddy! How exciting, Thank you! And "E", I still say you're the reason why this thing's posted!  
  
A Love Suprême  
  
Chapter 2 - It Seemed Forever Stopped Today  
  
  
  
"Wake up my dear." A ratty voice coiled to Satine as she regained consciousness. She felt her head throb as she whispered "Christian..." before fluttering her eyes open. "DUKE!" She sat up, backing away from him quickly. "Where's Christian?! What did you do to him!?" She began to cry, hoping Christian's all right. Her frightened eyes wondered around the room violently, she tried to keep from panicking furthermore.  
  
"The boy doesn't matter now my Dear, you've got me. You're in your new home." The Duke snarled.  
  
"But, but-"  
  
"Ah, no more about the boy. This is your life now, you won't try to escape, I will allow you freedom, but you mustn't disobey my trust, or I'll have you killed. You will learn to love me, as you should have before. But that's in the past. We have no servants here. You will live like a housewife should, only in well conditions. Money is not a problem here. Now, Put on some clothes and make yourself look nice. Your wardrobe is in the closet now thanks to me. It's almost 7:00. You should fix us breakfast. I'll be reading the paper." He left the room without hesitation.  
  
Satine tried to dry her tears as she prepared herself for the Duke. If she were with Christian at the moment, she wouldn't have to. He loved her in any way, shape, or form. She could be dressed to make a complete fool of herself, and he would still love her. This wasn't the case. The Duke made it obvious he didn't like her in anything but the most formal attire. His diamond, to show off to the world, and brag about it. Sure, she was a diamond. But not 'that' kind of diamond. She was Christian's adored diamond. She didn't have to be flashed in peoples' faces. He just wanted her with him. She was 'special' to him. But, God, what did he do to Christian?  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Christian awoke in his state of soreness, lying on a bench at the trainstation. His body ached as he looked up to the sky above. "Satine..."  
  
"Ah, you're up then, Lad." A strange, middle-aged Irishman spat out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Christian said wearily pulled himself up from the bench, seeing at the man sitting next to where he was laying.  
  
"You're up! A few hours ago, they carried ya off the train and dropped ya right here on the bench. I don't know why they did it to ya Lad, but you were knocked unconscious it looked like ta me. Yep, I'm waiting for the train to take me a bit south. I need to get back ta Ireland. That ferry's far away I tell ya."  
  
"Oh. Di-Did they carry anyone else off? A woman? A beautiful woman with the loveliest red hair, and the sweetest, most beautiful eyes?" Christian had a look of helpless hope in his eyes  
  
"Ah, I see ya fancied that Lassie. She was taken offa here by a man. I thought he looked a bit odd with 'er. And I thought she was asleep, but I don't think anyone could have slept through someone carrying 'er like that!"  
  
After looking at the Irishman with a terrified look, Christian cried into his hands at the thought. "I loved her, and he-he killed her."  
  
"Killed her ya say?! That's a tough blow I tell ya. I didn't think she was dead. She was a looker for an unmoving body. Welp! That's my train. I've got ta run. Take care of yaself Laddie."  
  
Christian looked around sadly as he sobbed into the dawn, the breaking sun over the hills and buildings, illuminating his face. "Satine, I miss you. You didn't deserve this! ... I'm so sorry... I should have been there! To save you! I should have never left your side." He wanted to die and he tried to think of what more to say through his sadness into the cool, crisp air on a rare sunny day in London. The sun shone for Satine. She lit up the sky today. And so, looking up to the sun that blazed brightly like Satine's heart, he sung.  
  
Oh, it seemed forever stopped today  
  
All the lonely hearts in London  
  
Caught a train and rode away  
  
  
  
When there's no love in town  
  
This new century, keeps bringing you down  
  
All the places you have been  
  
Trying to find, a love supreme  
  
A love Supreme  
  
He looked down, knowing he had to soon face the real world. Atleast for this day, because it shone for Satine. So he picked up his luggage, and his typerwriter, put on his hat and coat sitting beside him, and left the train station. Now it was time to go to his new flat. The one he used what little money he had on. For him and his Satine. He cried as he whispered to himself while walking. "How wonderful life was, when you were in the world..." His teeth gritted as he thought of the Duke. He had killed her. Christian didn't know how, but the Duke had killed her. He remembered her body, his Satine's blood, staining spots on her face and hands.  
  
By this time, Christian was drowning in his thoughts. How he hated the Duke, and felt his heart ache for Satine. For what he did to her. He would never forgive the Duke, until his dying day. He was now in the building of his new flat, walking down the narrow corridor. He'd think about revenge on the Duke. He was sure of it. On a better time though, He had just lost his love. Further he drifted.  
  
Someday you will find me  
  
Caught beneath the landslide  
  
In a champagne supernova in the sky  
  
Wake up the dawn and ask her why  
  
A dreamer dreams, she never dies  
  
Wipe that tear away now from your eye  
  
Slowly walking down the hall  
  
Faster than a cannonball...  
  
A woman interrupted his thoughts. "Ah, there you are, here for the apartment are you?"  
  
"Y-Yes." And so, the woman led him up to it, and left him alone. It was quite like his garret. So small, yet had a lovely view. He sat at the window, set down his luggage, and looked over to see children playing in the park. Older people shopping at the marketplace. He was right in the middle of the city. Satine would have loved it.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
"Satine!" The Duke yelled as she hustled down the stairs to meet him. "You took too long! I'm waiting for you to make our breakfast!"  
  
"So sorry, uh, Dear Duke, I'll um, make it right away!" She ran to her new kitchen where she now had to make meals. To her surprise, she found everything she needed to make bacon, eggs and toast. When she was finished, she poured the Duke a glass of milk, and a separate glass of orange juice and sat it down in front of him.  
  
"What is this!? I'd prefer a glass of wine with my breakfast!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Duke!" She gasped as she felt the horrid coughs about to reach her lungs, shse needed to get away from him.  
  
He then slapped her across the face angrily. "You are a very stupid girl, Miss Zidler, now get me my wine for my breakfast. Then you will join me!"  
  
Satine felt the scratch of the Duke's ring slide across her face harshly with his slap. She wasn't his posing lover, she was his servant. He once again made her lower than she was. She then gripped her cheek and hurried to the kitchen as the coughs came to her. Weakly, she fell to the floor, drawing blood into a cloth. "Where are you, Christian?" She whispered quietly.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+- 1 year later -+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Christian awoke, like so many other mornings, to gloominess. The sky hasn't been bright since Satine was first gone, missing from his life. Sure, he had reason to live these days. He'd found a job with an old friend of Toulouse's, Angus. As for his job, Christian wrote poems about love and turned them into books. He was what seemed should be successful writer of the book of poetry, simply called "Love" He made his money off of his writings. This money would go towards his apartment, of course, for he was still trying to pay it off. Then some also went to absinthe. It was what kept him from killing himself. The Green fairy took him back in time to his memories of Satine. He felt like she was there with him sometimes. He could smell the scent of her hair. He could feel her soft, ivory skin.  
  
But that was all. Then he would reappear to another morning, alone in his garret, waiting for his friend Angus to collect his work. His head usually throbbed, his eyes were normally bloodshot, and he no longer shaved. He had a full beard, making him look sad and lonely, as he was.  
  
Sometimes, upon looking out the window into the marketplace, he thought he saw his Satine. But it wasn't. Either it was an allusion, or it was an actual person, in whom he would make her of. He would want to make her look happy though. He would like to look down to see her happily going on about her business, before coming up to him in their petite flat. The fact of the matter was, no matter how much he wanted to picture a happy Satine, those occurrences when he would see a replica in the street were all gloomy. So much unlike his Satine. If she were living, in Christian's eyes, he would do everything in his power to maker her the happiest woman alive. All he needed was her, to make him the happiest man. But even his allusions wouldn't crack a smile. And therefor, he was the saddest.  
  
But there lay his last bottle of Absinthe for the week, on the floor, beside the typewriter, everywhere laid an empty absinthe bottle. Finished in another lonely night. He had to head to the marketplace to get more, even though he wasn't a people person anymore. He didn't want to make contact with anyone. He also hated the god-awful stares the people would give him as he nervously made his way through the streets. Maybe he did have reason to keep shaving. He tried not to let the people bother him as he searched for the nearest liqueur store.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
"Ugh", Satine groaned as she pulled herself out of bed for another morning of cooking for the Duke. Like every other morning, she just wanted to wake up with Christian right there, beside her. Her true love to rescue her from this hell. It must have been her thousandth bruise this year that she'd gotten from displeasing the Duke. She looked in the mirror to see her forehead standing out more than ever from the swelling. She prepared herself slowly, mourning for her thoughts of Christian. 'Where was he now?' Noticing the time, she hurried downstairs to cook for the Duke once more.  
  
"Can't you do anything about that head of yours!? It looks ghastly!" He still sat at the dining room table, like he always did, yelling to a hard- working maiden in the kitchen.  
  
'Well you're the one who put it there!' She wanted to yell, but that would only cause more. "I'm sorry, Dear Duke, but I can't do anything about it." Reaching for the wine, she noticed there was no more. 'But he absolutely has to have his wine with his breakfast! He's going to kill me! We're out of eggs too!' She panicked, coughing harshly.  
  
She knew she couldn't face the Duke, he'd hit her, she knew it. Writing a note as if she were terribly sorry about not having his precious wine, or eggs for that matter, she put the note right on the counter, took her purse, with her daily wages, and headed for the marketplace, as usual.  
  
'Oh how I'm so glad to get out of there. I have enough to run away and live for a few days anyhow. Why won't I just leave him?' She thought, walking slowly down the street. She didn't care what she looked like, though she would rather not have anything as to distort her appearance, like it was. She continued walking, into the main streets of London, just thinking. Thinking about what it would have been like with Christian. If she were with him, she wouldn't have such a cold, sick and weak feeling in her chest. She had lived long past expected. She wouldn't feel as if everyday were her last. She wouldn't have bruises covering her body. She'd be happy, with the man of her dreams. Money wouldn't matter. Money doesn't matter now. 'I still love you Christian, where are you?'  
  
But just then, she found herself collided with a man. She looked up with hopeful eyes, "Christian?"  
  
The man looked at her confused and with a look of pity, "I think you'd better sit down somewhere Ma'am. You don't look well."  
  
'Damn right I don't look well, you don't have to live with the man that I do.' She thought, as she pressed on, to find herself face to face with a glass window of a bookstore. Rain began to fall overhead heavily 'Oh how lovely, something more to brighten my day.'  
  
She peaked into the bookstore window she was at, to see a red book on display "Love" That's what is was called. How lovely. Someone was inlove. She grumbled at the thought. It was a beautiful looking book though. Decorated in gold around the cover. Almost as if it was in Moulin Rouge style, as she would have called it. She looked up, only to feel the stinging raindrops on her head. 'Going in wouldn't hurt.'  
  
Peering around the small, yet exquisite bookstore, she found not much but books about learning to speak French. Stories about battles and kings. None of which she wanted any part of. Looking back at the front where "Love" was, she had to look at it closer, she could almost feel it calling out to her.  
  
"Satine! How have you been my Dear? Oh! What happened to your head? You look frightened. How about I buy you some coffee!?" She was startled by the man. Of course, it was none other than one of the Dukes' many 'Friends'.  
  
"I, uh-I must be going, I'm in quite a hurry. Uh-Goodbye." And with that, she dashed out the door. "Love". She didn't even get to see the author. Must have been someone in love.  
  
She finally made her way through to the liqueur store. The lonely faces were killing her. 'I wonder if I look just as unhappy as the rest. I probably do, knowing what I have to live with, and who I could have lived with. But then again, my life wasn't a fairytale. As much as I thought it was at one point, I was soon lead to believe that is wasn't. Fate had taken me to hell, as soon as I'd been lifted from the point.'  
  
Oh what are you really looking for  
  
Another partner in your life to abuse and to adore?  
  
Is it lovey dovey stuff?  
  
Yeah turn down the love songs that you hear  
  
'Cause you can't avoid the sentiment  
  
That echoes in your ear  
  
Saying love will stop the pain  
  
Saying love will kill the fear  
  
Do you believe?  
  
When there's no love in town  
  
This new century, keeps bringing you down  
  
All the places you have been  
  
Trying to find, a love supreme  
  
A love supreme  
  
"SATINE!" She felt herself being pulled aback harshly. Soon enough, she whirled around to be face to face with the Duke. She gasped for breath as his tight grip made her air supply grow low, and also was shocked by the fact that The Duke, had just called her by name. Not 'My Dear', or something else, rather completely offensive, as he often liked to say to her.  
  
"You left! You didn't bother to tell me after I have given you everything!" 'Given me what?', she thought. 'Given me nothing but a hell to live in, after taken my love from me and do god knows what to him.' Everyday he liked to make her feel like he had given her the world, when she was only his servant, to torcher, and to show off before dragging her down to nothing once more.  
  
But right at that point, where her thoughts were about to be cut off by none other than passing out, she found herself still standing. A fist, and the Duke, hurdled to the floor.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it for Chapitre deux! 3's coming up soon, I wonder what will happen next.. *Ponders* Anyways, keep up the reviews please! So far they're really sweet! Thank you readers! 


	3. Master of Disguise

Disclaimer: Sorry about the title of this chap! It has absolutely nothing to do with the Dana Carvey movie, I swear! It just fits. You'll see why. So, I don't own what I write about, as usual. Baz owns all! If he wants to own me too, he can, no questions asked! Too bad he doesn't! Lol! Okay, I'm a little hyper. Caffeine, Jelly Belly's and Billy Madison while writing this chapter. I'll try to focus!  
  
Thanks to "E" & reviewers! You guys are so great! That's why I'm going to try finishing this chap in one night! Thank you also Satine1899 for telling me where "James" came from. I knew I've heard that many times before~ And sweet reviews!  
  
One more thing: Songs! I used "So I Wait" by Sarina Paris, "One Day I'll Fly Away" written by.. someone.. and performed by: (Acts like Ewan at the MTV Movie Awards *Points*) Niiicoole Kidman from Moulin Rouge! Lol! He's so Ewanish! And then there's "Come What May" which I don't own either, but it sounds real sweet when Ewan starts singing it with that concentrated look on his face!  
  
Chapter-3 Master of Disguise  
  
Satine looked up slowly to see the owner of the fist that had struck her attacker. But to her dismay, it was a stranger, another lonely face. So it couldn't have been one of the Duke's many dysfunctional 'Friends', nor anyone she knew. A stranger though, was saving her from the wrath of the Duke. Her 'Owner' she thought, because she could never stray too far away from him without being punished for it. The sad part was, she was a grown woman, not deserving of anything he did to her. And yet still, a stranger had saved her. 'I thought people here were too depressed to notice anything going on', She thought, almost drifting off again into her own little world. She drifted often since her lover had been gone, for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Damnit, these allusions are killing me." The figure said to himself quietly. He had such lovely eyes, but so sad.  
  
Satine looked at him so strangely, searching for the words to thank him with. "Uh, um, th-thank you, Sir." Her voice shook as her pulse flowed frantically through her veins.  
  
The man looked down at the Duke on the floor. "You're quite welcome, Ma'am... I'll be off now." He said in a low voice, hesitantly turning away from her.  
  
"I, uh, didn't catch your name, Sir. Y-you saved me." She looked at him with such hopeful eyes. Something about him made her not want him to leave.  
  
"It's... I'm sorry Ma'am. I don't really know anymore." And with that, he was out of the liqueur store, absinthe in his hands. Satine wanted so much to stop him, but her feet were planted on the ground, she couldn't move. It all just hadn't registered. Her savior was enchanting to her. Something that hadn't happened since Christian. It was too bad he hadn't had love, something like her and Christian once shared. Maybe he wouldn't be so depressed. Maybe he'd have more to live for. She shook herself out of it once more. 'What are you thinking,' she thought, 'You can't see through to someone's sadness and be able to tell exactly what they need.' She then walked home, not even thinking about the wine or the eggs anymore. Though there was that book, at that bookstore.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Christian now made his way back to his tiny flat 'Jealousy has driven me mad.' He thought, thinking about his current state. Everywhere he looked, there was his Satine, in a deep hole of depression. But what did he have to be jealous of? Maybe those who were in love, which oddly weren't many, here in London. He didn't understand what these people had to be so sad about. Even old married couples seemed drifted and depressing.  
  
But his thoughts soon drifted him back to that Satine he was face to face with in the liqueur store. He could have sworn that her attacker had said "Satine", but it could have been any name and he would have thought "Satine". His allusions, after all, did play tricks on him. Just once though, would he like to see that replica in the allusion, happy. Smiling maybe... Her smile used to make his life worth living. Thinking of it sometimes did. That's the only reason he still lived. For the memories of love that he once had, the angel he'd loved. He wasn't sure if he'd be met up with his love when he died. As a writer, believing in something, it made everything worthwhile. But not now, his writing just wasn't the same, as Angus usually told him after seeing his work before. His work that he made when love was existent in his life. That was why it was so hard for him to publish his up-to-date work. Believing was no longer existing in his life.  
  
"Christian!" Angus yelled to him again, trying to get his attention. He was standing in front of the door to his garret.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. My mind was elsewhere."  
  
"Hey, you should really stop drinking that absinthe, I think it's affecting you. It's not good for you, or your writing!"  
  
"No, but it's good for my grieving!" He coiled back at Angus.  
  
"Common now, Christian. You've got to get over it. You've been mourning over her for more than a year now! It's time to move on!"  
  
"Please, don't tell me what to do. Sometimes, I actually do want to move on. Move on to a place with Satine in it. Where I don't have to drink to see our memories together, whilst taking away the pain I have, the ache inside. You wouldn't know about that though. You haven't experienced what I once had. You haven't lost what I have." Tears streamed down Christian's face, as they always did. The tear flow should have drown him long ago, but the was, in fact, still there, standing before his dear friend.  
  
"I know that Christian. I'm sorry. Seeing you like this is enough to drag me down to your level. Even if I've never once seen you happy since you've come here. Toulouse once told me though, before he passed away, that you were the happiest man he'd ever seen. That your love for Satine made him happy as well." Christian looked at Angus, knowing of all he was talking about. Toulouse was his best friend. Through his art, he told Christian that his love was more than anything, that love was the reason for living, just as Christian believed But shortly after Christian came to Paris, and lost his love, Toulouse had passed on as well.  
  
"Moving on is still the key, Chris..."  
  
Christian's mind went straight to that Satine look-alike he had saved earlier. "You know, I think you're right Angus."  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Satine had finally reached the small bookstore she was previously at, picking up the red book, she was so curious of. She found it odd that the author's name hadn't been printed on the front cover, as it was on any other book she'd ever seen. So she opened it up. "Love-This author would rather be referred to as 'anonymous' otherwise 'C', throughout this book." That was quite odd.  
  
'I'm sorry Ma'am. I don't really know anymore.' She thought about how long it took that man that saved her to respond. Mostly anyone would respond with at least something. So she turned a few pages. The words stood out as if they were enhanced a hundred times, "Never knew I could feel like this." The tune haunted her mind in an instant, making her nearly drop the book.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder "Miss Satine," She gasped as the book finally did drop to the floor. "I think you'd better come home with me." It was Warner.  
  
"Um, al-alright." The shocked expression on her face had not changed. She wasn't afraid of Warner, but he did have a gun, and he did have a job.  
  
"The book, do you want it? It looks like you do," A smirk appeared on his large, scarred face. "Why don't you wait in the carriage I have for you outside, while I buy the book for you." She agreed, after a moment, knowing that even if he did look further into the book, which he most likely wouldn't. He wouldn't see Christian's name written all over it. But those should be the least of her worries. The carriage would only take her home to about 6 months worth of beatings, or worse. She couldn't run though. Warner was on his way out, and he still did have that gun. She'd rather take the beatings than die now, because her love was alive. She'd seen him. Did he see her? Loneliness had made them both develop a disguise. The hurt they possessed took over their souls made them half the people that they once were. Love had taken their happiness that made them who they were the day they had gotten separated.  
  
That night, Satine sat in the library of the house, and read most of Christian's book. The Duke for the most part would never look there for her, plus it would be less of an odd thing for her to be doing if she was in the room where you generally read anyway. That way the Duke probably wouldn't nag her on what she was reading, before raging on her. But the book was bringing tears and only the greatest memories to her as she fell asleep with it across her chest. Sweet dreams she did have, for once.  
  
That is, until she awoke to the Duke's yelling. "Get up!" He hit the book off of her chest as she scrambled up from the chair.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Dear Duke, I didn't mean to fall asleep!" She had to try anything she could to suck up to the doltish Duke. She didn't want to die before finding out if Christian still loves her. After all, it was a bit obvious that she had crossed his mind if he wrote about their love, and printed their songs in a book. She had to see him again. She just had to find out if there was a chance for them to live in happiness ever after.  
  
"Be quite! You're worthless without me! How dare you leave me this morning!"  
  
"I'm so sorry! You have to understand that I wanted to make your breakfast right away, I wanted to make you your eggs and give you your morning wine as soon as possible! You must understand! I'm so sorry!" She couldn't carry this on much longer. It was absolutely absurd to her to keep calling him "Duke". Though a bit understandably so., his first name is "Ernie".  
  
"I didn't ask you to talk back to me. You should respect me and obey me, and you will!" He rigorously punched her in the stomach, knocking her to the floor. She didn't dare try getting up in fear of what else he'd do to get his anger out. But it was too late. He had grabbed the old sword from the fireplace and was standing above her with infuriated eyes.  
  
Though right before bringing it down to a horrified Satine, Warner pulled the sword up from his hands, incidentally breaking the crystal chandelier over the two.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Christian was almost happy as he trimmed his beard down, then shaved it off completely. His eyes were still that beautiful shade of bluey green. They were normally glazed from the absinthe, but right now, he was completely sober, or so he thought.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Beneath the broken shards of glass, and the unconscious Duke lay on top of Satine, Warner pulled her up, examining her cuts. "Miss Satine, why don't you clean yourself up and get away from here. Come back later, when you please, I'll try to calm the Duke."  
  
After a long pause, she spoke up. "Uh,Thank you Warner, but what if I don't want to come back?" She then turned her head away from him, grimacing at the burning the cuts left.  
  
Warner looked surprised. 'Well, I don't know about that. He's going to make me come after you, but in that case, he'd rather do it himself. Are you really willing to put yourself up to those risks for the rest of your days? You've done it before, and remember what happened? And besides, I'd miss you, Satine."  
  
"I suppose you're right, thank you, Warner. I guess I'll be off now."  
  
"Alright Madam." He smiled as she left.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Christian looked down into the marketplace from his window, but he didn't see that woman, or any Satine duplicates for that matter.  
  
'Perfect,' he thought. 'Just when I found something that could help me get out of this great depression.' But then he thought that perhaps this was because he wasn't down there, where she could be.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
'Now what?' Satine thought, walking down the street. She hadn't a clue where Christian could be. But the liqueur store seemed like a good place to start looking for him, though it took a little walking to get there. So she thought some more. 'Does he still love me? What if he's found someone else? But that man, the man who saved me was Christian. It had to be Christian, the vibe, the sad eyes, and his hesitation. He was so sad. What did he have to be so sad about? Was he thinking about me?' The moon and streetlight had taken over, but the night was young. Everyone was still out and about, and none of the stores were closing just yet. She caught a glimpse of herself in one of the windows. She looked horrible. Deep cuts wherever skin showed, and that large bruise on her forehead. She felt anything but graceful. 'Some Sparkling Diamond'.  
  
She was now near the liqueur store. Somehow she thought Christian would be right there. Nervousness was kicking in completely. She felt her heart pounding rapidly, even though Christian seemed to be nowhere. She tried to get used to the fact that he was now just another sad face in the crowd.  
  
I wait through the night  
  
'Cuz tomorrow you may find  
  
That you will need me again  
  
For some times I love and care  
  
And so I wait hoping you, will discover you're in love  
  
That you need me as much as I need you  
  
  
  
And so I'll wait all my life  
  
Hoping one day you will see that  
  
Love's a lock, you're the key  
  
You will come and rescue me  
  
And so I wait hoping you, will discover you're in love  
  
That you need me as much as I need you  
  
She wished more than anything that Christian still loved her and needed her. She still couldn't bare the thought that she had in her mind, that Christian had given up hope and would never love her again. She felt she had to be dressed as she was the night of their 'Private Poetry Reading', or the red gown she wore when she fell head over heals for him. She felt as if appearance might be her only chance at getting him to recognize her, let alone love her.  
  
She shook the thought from her head as she looked up to the night, now walking through the moonlit yet lonely park. She should have probably been heading back 'home' soon so the Duke wouldn't come out looking for her again, and raging so severely. He took everything she did or didn't do, and turned it into a sin. Told her that she was nothing, and punishing her in her attempts to please him. Her life was a prison, she realized. She couldn't help but sing into the night.  
  
One day I'll fly Away  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
Why live life, from dream to dream?  
  
And dread the day.  
  
When dreaming. ends  
  
She looked down a moment. She was lost in thought. Christian was and is her everything, no matter where he is, or where he's gone. She would love him until the end of time  
  
Come what may.  
  
Come what may.  
  
I will love you  
  
Until my dying day.  
  
"Satine."  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+- A/N: Okay, so I had to end this chapter somewhere! Maybe with a cliffhanger I'll get extra reviews or something! Lol. But really, I'm not mean. I'll have chapter 4 up ASAP! (Soon!)  
  
Oh! And don't mind how demented this chapter was. The chandelier, I had relapses. Hard to believe, but a falling crystal chandelier was in fact an actual occurance from experience! A.K.A, Kids, don't try that at home.. or . mess with a chandelier.. be caaaaareeful around them, I'm begging you! And sorry for this being such a long, wordy chapitre, Je suis tres tres talky-ish.. 


	4. A Love Once Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff! Except for.. er, William. Just reminding you that Baz still rules me, and the world for that matter. All hail King Baz. or something!  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up. I've been sooo busy lately! So, yeah. Um. This chapter took me a while. I wasn't thinking too much when writing it.. and most of the time I was stumped, even though, I think I know where the story's going. Putting it down into words is sometimes hard, I've noticed! Ah! Enjoy!  
  
Note: Thanks to E for STILL supporting me, as well as all you other fabulous reviewers! You guys keep the story going. You're all so sweet! THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
A Love Suprême Chapter 4- A Love Once Lost  
  
Satine whirled around to see a young-looking Christian. 'This has to be a dream!' was the first thing that popped into her head, as she remained speechless and shocked. She'd found what she was looking for. But this wasn't Christian. Christian had a tired-out, lonesome face, glazed eyes and a beard with the vibe of unhappiness tagging along with it.  
  
"You were singing our-You have to be an allusion! You're dead!," He grabbed his head as if he were trying to wake himself up. "This is only a dream! You're not real!"  
  
Satine almost stopped breathing completely when he said that she'd died. It was more like she had forgotten to breathe. How could this be a dream though, for her or for him? She still felt her cuts, so she couldn't be sleeping.  
  
He stepped closer to her and touched her cheek as she tried not to scream out in pain, "Darling, wh-what happened to you?" He looked at her with much concern.  
  
"Christian, is it really you?" She whispered as tears began to fall.  
  
"Yes Darling, I'm here." He wanted to touch her, but he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
She let out a slight laugh through her tears. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe that you're here! I thought. I thought you were gone forever. I didn't know what the Duke did to you!"  
  
"I saw you laying on the floor of the train and I thought he had killed you! I seen your blood there, Satine, it was a million nightmares in one. I couldn't even see your face before everything went black." He paused, then looked down. "And I never saw you since. It's just been so hard living with myself. Through this all, I could never find the Duke; I wanted to kill him for everything he's done. I still do. He hurt you then, and I'll never let it go! But I haven't seen him since that night either. Knowing that he had laid even a finger on you though, makes me actually hate someone with such a passion, that I feel the craving to actually kill a man." He looked back up to her, seeing an odd expression.  
  
"The Duke. I.," She found everything so hard to say. Her chest was pounding and painful. "I've been living with the Duke, ever since. that day."  
  
Christian looked horrified. "This can't be! Satine, that man is dangerous. He-"  
  
"I know. Christian, I know. But I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"He put you through torture! That's what happened to you! That's why you look that way. He's going to pay! WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
Christian started to walk furiously past Satine before she grabbed his arm. "Christian, it's okay. I'm still here! That's all that matters!"  
  
"He hurt you! He's going to pay for it! I'll-"  
  
"Shhh." But Christian was soon once again speechless as Satine forced her lips against his, only to pull away a moment later in gasps, small coughs, and drops of blood.  
  
He tried to calm her, but simply held her close when he couldn't. "Darling, you're still sick." He whispered into her hair, as Satine fell faint into Christians' embrace.  
  
He soon carried Satine to his garret as it began raining once more. He wanted to be able to get her to change out of her now soaked clothing. But there wasn't a chance of that, knowing she was completely unconscious, So he took her dress off of her, not knowing what else to do to get her warm, laying her on the bed. He was successful after desperately trying to wrap her in a bathrobe. It was as if Satine were his beloved child. But this was his love. He wanted to marry her. Just never got the chance to get a ring and propose before. He did get the necklace though, as he remembered. He took it off the dresser where he always kept it, either in a reminder of the pain he'd suffered, or what he'd lost. Either way, Satine had it around her fair and milky-skinned neck at one point in time, a while back. Trying to put it back on her, her neck was scratched as well. It looked as if the Duke just beat her for the fun of it. Christian's tears were showing how his heart ached for her. She was so different. 'She'd been through way more extremes than I have' he thought. But through all of it, she was still just as beautiful to him as she'd ever been, everyday still, he loved her more and more, despite their separation. He still loved her more than life itself.  
  
He eventually fell asleep hugging a blanket around him after watching Satine for hours. She hadn't moved much, cuddling into the covers. She was breathing steadily though. During the night, he woke up countless times to listen for her soft breaths over and over again. He could never be too cautious about the woman he loved. He could never let her go again. He opened his eyes now and kept them open, peaking through the window, it was still dark, but he knew the sun was to come up in less than an hour. He needed time.  
  
"Satine, Darling. Wake up," He whispered, not wanting to touch any delicate spots. She slowly rose from the bed, still not opening her eyes, reaching around for a hairbrush. "Satine, Satine?"  
  
"AHH!" She screamed, frightened, and loudly as she opened her eyes to find herself not at 'Home'. "No, no, no, no. No!" How could I have let this happen?! How could I have not gone home?!" She started to cry wildly, dropping to the floor.  
  
"Satine, what's the matter!? Don't you want to be here with me? Satine, I think we should get you to my brother now. You can't go on like this. What's wrong!?"  
  
"Christian, the Duke! That's what's wrong!"  
  
"What?" He looked confused.  
  
"The Duke's going to kill me!"  
  
"Satine, it was just overnight! Say you fell asleep, in.. In the park! -"  
  
"No, he's going to actually KILL me, and you if he finds us!"  
  
"What?! No. No! You've got me; I'll protect you! I'll be the one killing him!"  
  
"He'll do it. He can do it."  
  
"Why on earth would he kill you?!"  
  
"Christian, I believe that sometimes, that's all he ever wanted to do. He just had me around to cook and clean for him, but even when I did that, he was still so angry! Even if I did something as humanly perfect as possible, it wasn't good enough., Christian. Last night, he came home and was mad about me going out to get his eggs and wine. He almost murdered me! The only reason he hadn't is because Warner stopped it! He'll do it, Christian. I swear, I know he will." She could hardly speak from the wild cries she made.  
  
Christian put his arms around her, holding her close to him. "Shhh. It's okay Satine, everything's going to be alright. You just need to stick with me, all right? Now let's get you to a doctor. You can't hold off anymore. It's affecting you; we need to get you better. Right?"  
  
Satine looked up at him, amazed that anyone cared that much about it. She wasn't used to it. "I love you so much, Christian." She held onto him tightly before he pulled away.  
  
"Come along, Darling, we should be out of here before the Duke might come looking in this area. I'd take him now, but you're more important." He kissed her forehead and led her out of the small, yet lovely garret, pulling her hat with a veil over her face, in hopes to disguise her.  
  
Walking quietly through the streets of London was lovely to Satine. Only because she was with her love, and not alone, or with the man who lived to torture her basically.  
  
She smiled under her veil as Christian noticed, holding her hand.  
  
"You like the looks of the sky this lovely morning too, huh?"  
  
"Of course! It's just so beautiful. The most gorgeous artwork of anything really."  
  
"Yeah. I haven't had much time to look at it lately. Every time I did, I just thought about you. You're as beautiful as the sky, Satine."  
  
Satine was surprised. "You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Christian looked at her funny. "Satine, you were once a courtesan, you have to have looks. But that's not why I think you're beautiful. You have a beautiful personality as well, my love. Not to mention, a heart of gold. You're more amazing than any woman I could have dreamed of before I met you."  
  
Satine smiled sweetly. "Thank you. I'm still amazed that you find me *that* attractive." She soon looked down. "Well, that was then."  
  
Christian studied her. "What do you mean, then? You're just as beautiful as you ever were!"  
  
"Christian, I feel like I've aged a thousand years. I see you last night; you still look so young and vibrant. And I., I don't know."  
  
"Satine, I see that you've changed. But not for the worse, you've been put through so much. But you're just as beautiful as you ever were."  
  
"Thank you, Christian, that makes me feel a lot better. I've been so insecure." She paused, still walking, while looking up at the sky, then to Christian. "I am curious though., was that you in the liqueur store, who saved me?"  
  
Christian smiled full-heartedly "Yes Darling. I was half-tempted to find out who you were, but I thought of you as another allusion. I thought I was seeing things. You. It'd be too wrong of me to live off a person as if they were you," he sighed "I wish I would have recognized the Duke when I knocked him out. I would have killed him right then and there, with my own bare hands."  
  
"It's alright Christian. You saved me, that is more than enough to do for me." She paused, anticipating the next questions' response. "One more thing.," she almost smirked giddily, knowing the answer. "Have you-?"  
  
"Wrote a book of poetry? Yes. Yes, it about our love, and yes, it was in memory of our love. Does that answer your questions?"  
  
"Very much so. I loved it."  
  
The two lovers were still walking through the streets of London quietly as the sun began to brake over the horizon. Christian was still smiling happily, as was Satine, but she was slowing down in her step.  
  
"Satine, do you want me to carry you?"  
  
"No! Walking is fine!" She looked at Christian, smiling, yet assuringly. They pressed on, with Christian knowing he should be carrying her.  
  
Satine felt her chest again, slowing even more dramatically. "Chris-" And without another word, he picked her up in his arms as she was too weak to do or say much of anything.  
  
"Don't worry, my lovely, we're almost there."  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Christian tried his best to cradle Satine in one arm, struggling to keep her up, while attempting to knock on the door of his brother Williams' home, in whom he hasn't seen in 4 years. It was a shame, because they lived so close. They used to have a great relationship. But before Christian could knock properly, the door flung open.  
  
"Christian! Is that you?" Christian tried his best to speak and keep Satine balanced in his arms, but didn't get anything out.  
  
"Let me help you with. Is this your.?"  
  
"No. Not as of yet, at least."  
  
"Oh, Christian. Where have you been all this time?" William showed his brother to a small office, as Christian set Satine down cautiously, on a narrow bed.  
  
"Everywhere." Christian's brother stood near, looking very much like Christian, just older.  
  
"And who is this young beauty?"  
  
"This is. Satine. The woman I love," He paused and looked down at her, before returning his eyes to his beloved brother. "William, you've got to help her. She has consumption."  
  
That wasn't a good thing to hear, even in an established doctor's eyes. ".I see. Not easy to cure, but it's not impossible. Nothing's impossible. Just not likely, maybe. Uh, how long has she had it?"  
  
"Over a year now."  
  
"Oh dear." William turned his head a moment, in thought. Then looked back at Christian. "Why didn't you bring her before? Do you know what a year can do?!"  
  
"I've missed out on a year." Christian's eyes said it all.  
  
"Oh." He felt so bad for his brother. He remembered Christian's setting out to Montemartre such a long while back. His brother was in love, like he's always dreamed of, but this? This was too much. "Well, I'll take a look at her. I think it'd be better if I'd do this alone, Christian. It'd be better for you as well." He seen the nothingness expression Christian had. "It- It's my job, Chris."  
  
"Fine. Please don't make me wait long."  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
It seemed as if days passed as Christian waited outside of his brothers' office. He knew his brother was a good doctor - one of the best. But what would the outcome be?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This was a very hard chapter to write! Agh! Anyway, Chapter 5 is a making in process. Keep the reviews coming, please?? Oh, and sorry if this was a bit too sappy lovey-dovey. I'm just a fan of love, I guess! Scary enough, I have an ending in mind for sometime later in the story (I don't know how soon, depending on if I use it!) 


	5. Love Leads the Way

A Love Suprême  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Moulin Rouge, or Ewan, or Nicole, or Baz, or.. John either. What a pity!  
  
Notes: Once again, this is written for the reviewers. You guys rock so much! And this is posted because of the wonderful writer/reader Elizabeth (A.K.A. The certain "E" I've been mentioning throughout this story. She's awesome!) I would also like to thank Ashley, for watching the Moulin Rouge again with me and crying with me at the thought of Christian being sad for a really long time. Lol.  
  
Also, a big sorry to all the readers for the lack of frequent updating. I've been very not near a computer.  
  
Songs used: "Love is the Only Light" by Geri Halliwell and "Let Love Lead the Way" by. yes, the Spice Girls, and yes, I made sure it fits the situation exactly! Lol. And now. On with it!  
  
Chapter 5- Love Leads the Way  
  
"Chris." William spoke through Christian's tears and slouching position.  
  
"How is she?" He immediately popped up, without notice.  
  
"She does have consumption, Chris, I'm not going to lie to you."  
  
The lump in his throat grew larger. "Is-Is she going to be alright?" Christian was so tense with his words. This was so unbearable to him. He dreaded what he wanted desperately to know. "Please," He gulped. "Please say she'll be alright."  
  
William hated this part of his job more than anything. With any patient and their loved ones, if they had loved ones. But this was his own flesh and blood. "She's got it pretty bad." He even felt he sounded stupid as he tried to find the words. "She's been going downhill dramatically in the past few weeks. It's not easy to tell how long she's got. But-".  
  
"Then, then that's it?! She's just flat out dying, and you can't do a thing about it?! What about all those times when I was young, you would tell about the miracles you worked?! Miraculously curing the doomed! Or were those all just lies you told?!" He didn't meant to say what he did, but things were so unclear now.  
  
"Christian, I could have cured her completely!" He shouldn't of said that. It was too hard to say that, but he had. There was no turning back on something that only hurt his brother all the more. "But that, that would have been months ago. Now, it's consuming her, Chris. I hate to say it. Deep down you know I hate to say that."  
  
Christian's eyes were blank. He felt his face draining. Without further hesitation, he broke past his brother, to see his lovely Satine, tired at that, smiling at him. It was amazing what her smile did to him. It soothed him and healed him. How could he ever live without her?  
  
"Hello Christian. I believe you were expecting me!" She joked, looking at him admiringly, as he quickly embraced her.  
  
"Oh, Darling, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. The real question is; are you fine? Your facial expression was quite distant."  
  
"Yes, of course! Now that I'm back with you. What do you say we get out of here?"  
  
"To where, Chris?"  
  
"Why not Montemartre?"  
  
"Sounds lovely! Hopefully the Duke wouldn't go that far out of his way to look for me. Maybe Harold will even let me sing again!"  
  
Christian's heart sank once more. He feared making her unhappy so much. He feared her being unhappy. In his mind, Satine deserved everything she's ever wanted. "I don't know about that, Darling."  
  
"Oh, well, maybe I'll need some training. I haven't sung in such a long while. How silly of me!"  
  
"I don't know about that, either." He paused. "You're going to need. Rest. Lots of it."  
  
"Oh. I should have known I couldn't be cured. I'm sorry if I go on you, Chris, I really am." She wanted to sound as flat out as possible. It wasn't the first time she found out she was dying.  
  
"Don't say that! Please, please don't say or think like that. The rest. the rest is to try to get you better, all right? We're going to get you to live. We're going to live forever! How does that sound, Darling?"  
  
"It sounds lovely. Like you." She kissed him, and stood up cautiously, smoothing her dress.  
  
William smiled. "See, Christian. I told you you'd find love, despite fathers' antics. You got yourself a lovely lady, and your love is going to take care of her. I know it. Now, run along children. I've got work to do and patients to see. Do keep in touch good brother."  
  
"Of course, William. Goodbye for now."  
  
And with that, they left. Satine and Christian, hand in hand. "So," Satine spoke, wide-ede and clearing her throat. "Where are we off to now?"  
  
"Well, we can gather things up from my flat, and we'll leave for Montemarte as early as possible."  
  
"Alright, but Christian, won't that be a bit dangerous? It's well into the day, almost noon! Everyone's bound to be out and about."  
  
"Yes, but we can use that as our key to hide, to blend in. I'm here," He kissed her on the cheek, lovingly. "And I'll protect you. No one's laying a finger on you if I can help it."  
  
She smiled. "I love you."  
  
Christian kissed her head softly. "We'll catch a carriage back home."  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
"Satine, wake up, darling, we're here." He kissed her as she slowly lifted her head off of Christian's shoulder. It mustn't of been easy falling asleep on a bumpy carriage, but she had. It was so easy to fall asleep nowadays. Unlike her younger years, she never slept, never wanted to either. She wasn't afraid to now, she hadn't had the nightmares like the ones this past sleepless year has brought her; nightmares about Christian's whereabouts. But now, she knew she was in his arms. That he was all right. That didn't mean that she didn't have nightmares anymore though. She saw repeatedly herself, reliving her own death, in a million different places, at a million different times. She just couldn't leave Christian. Not now, not ever. But when was she really leaving this world?  
  
"Christian," Satine looked to him fearfully. "Did your brother happen to. mention anything about how much longer I have?"  
  
He pulled her close, kissing her over again. "Don't talk like that, you're going to live until the end of time!"  
  
Satine sighed at his child-like thinking he sometimes had, it was adorable, of course, but just so unreal. "Christian, things don't work like that, and you know it. You know I'm not going to get better. I'm sorry."  
  
He lifted Satine out of the carriage and carried her into his flat cautiously.  
  
"Now, you lay here while I fetch some things, we'll be off soon." She nodded tiredly after giving him a soft kiss. Christian rushed around, which was almost comforting to Satine as she yet again drifted off into the dreaming world. There was still that thought: 'I really don't want to die now.'  
  
When the lights go down on me  
  
When the truth is hard to see  
  
When hope is fading out of sight  
  
Love is the only light  
  
We find ourselves crying, 'cause we can't make it last  
  
We hope for the future, then reach for the past  
  
When you find yourself alone tonight  
  
Please believe me  
  
Love is the only light  
  
When I find no reasons why  
  
And it's time to say goodbye  
  
When there's nothing left to say or do  
  
It's sad, but true  
  
Satine shook herself awake at the sound of no more muffled footsteps. 'Maybe it's another nightmare. I've got to get these foolish thoughts out of my head!'  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
"Ah, packing something I see." It was him. He was standing in the doorway. How long had he even been there? Not that it had mattered. He was there, with a gun. Christian was speechless as Warner grabbed him from behind. "Think you're going somewhere with my prize?"  
  
Christian was instantly boiling at the Duke, trying to wrestle Warner off of him. "SHE'S NOT YOUR PRIZE!"  
  
"Hah, I told you a long way back that she was mine. You didn't believe me, did you?" He laughed his ratty giggle to himself while putting a few bullets in his gun. "Now you will do as I say." He walked out of the room, Warner still holding Christian behind him. He led them to a chair right outside of his flat, still in the lonely building. Warner soon tied Christian up- through his desperate attempts to free himself, stuffing a rag in his mouth, gagging him to keep him quiet.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Satine got up and walked around the small garret, seeing the mess Christian had made while trying to pack. But where was Christian? A hand now touched her shoulder. So familiar.  
  
"Satine." She gasped at the sound of her name. Warner.  
  
"I've missed you. You really should have come home last night. But I see now, that you were with him. As much as I understand, and want you happy, Satine. It. It just isn't safe. Not with a man like The Duke."  
  
"I-I know. But you have to understand, I love him. Love is so much stronger than anything imaginable! Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"  
  
Warner laughed. "You know you're beginning to sound like him."  
  
Satine hadn't realized until now. If Warner was here, then that meant. "WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"Who, Satine?"  
  
"CHISTIAN! Where's Christian?! What's he done to him!? TAKE ME TO HIM!" She shouldn't have asked. She didn't listen to the Warner's next protests as she bolted out of the room. She began coughing as she made it towards the back abandoned room that seemed to carry Christian's scent. Coughs came, blood trickled, and most went black as she slid down the wall, to the floor, slowly.  
  
"My, oh my. Look what a naughty lady we have here." It all just rung in her ears. She normally would have been out like a light, but she wasn't. She found that she was unable to move much, or see anything. It was just so dark.  
  
"You're a pathetic, hopeless little thing, aren't you? It looks so that you are going to die a short-coming death now, so I'll be brief in saying that no matter what you do, it's not going to change your fate. After all, an ex- whore isn't going to live out a fairytale, now is she?" The Duke looked down at her, laughing again, poking fun at the scrawny woman on the floor.  
  
Christian wanted nothing more than to comfort the love of his life, to make everything so much better, and take out the man who caused so much pain. The Penniless Poet's anger sent him flying off the scale of anger, causing his arms to rip out from the rope, furiously. He quickly had removed the rope entirely and sent the chair flying as he dove for the Duke. In no time, the Duke was under Christian, scared out of his mind, gun, nowhere in sight.  
  
"NEVER say a thing like that to her, EVER!"  
  
"I-er-why don't we reach an understanding about all of this?" He swallowed before attempting to make a sympathetic smile form across his lips. But that wouldn't work, no facial expression of his could make him look sympathetic, or in the least bit understanding.  
  
Christian, however, was still looking straight at the man, holding him down, with the worst look of hate in his eyes. "You will not touch her again." His fist swiped across the Duke's face, harsher than Warner could ever pull. His head hit the ground like a quick bullet, with slight blood flow, evident.  
  
Before Christian could whip around to his Satine, he was grabbed from behind. Such enormous, cold hands squeezing his neck and tightening. Christian's desperate chokes for air were doing nothing. It was quite like Satine, he thought, for that second. How his love suffered and choked for air, so helplessly.  
  
In that moment, Satine's vision was blearily returning as she seen Warner, hurting Christian. She weakly yet quickly rose from the floor, grabbing a piece of wood from a broken chair. "I'm sorry I have to do this!" The long wooden piece collided with Warner's head, loosening his grip and causing him to fall to the floor. Who knew a woman could take on such a big man? But this woman, could hardly stand, or see, just hoping Christian would get up.  
  
He had survived it, that grasp. The grasp that could have so easily killed him. Or was he dead? He looked up to see Satine, who was squinting her eyes, and looking around the room. He quickly ran to her, knowing she had done something to loosen Warner's deadly grip.  
  
"Christian," Her vision was coming in more clear as she locked her arms around his neck.  
  
"Shh., It's okay. I've got you."  
  
"I love you so much." She held on tighter.  
  
"Now let's get out of here, we've got at a couple of hours on these two."  
  
"All right," She looked down at the unconscious men on the floor, and patted Warner's head softly before exiting the old room.  
  
Christian turned around grinning at Satine, kissing her softly "I love you," she sadly smiled, still wondering what the future held, and if she'd want to find out. "Now let's go to Montemarte."  
  
What makes this world go 'round? Will the answer let her down? She is so sweet and young And her life has just begun  
  
What does her future hold? That's a story left unknown Will she make it through her days? Let our love lead the way  
  
Why is there joy? Why is there pain? Why is there sunshine and the rain?  
  
You may feel weak, but you are strong Don't you give up If you keep holding on, you'll never be wrong Just close your eyes It lies deep in your heart  
  
One day you're here Next you are gone No matter what we must go on Just keep the faith and Let love lead the way  
  
'I think I'll let love save me.' She thought, exiting the small building with Christian hurriedly.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+- A/N: Wow, that took me a really long time to write. Anyways, more to come ASAP! There are a few more chapters left in this. I don't know how many.. So I'm just going to say "More to come!" for now. 


	6. On This Night

Disclaimer: I don't own things, Baz does. Lucky, lovely Baz, I want what he has!  
  
A/N: Okay, this is super hard to write to me, so don't think I can just type this up in an instant. I get writers' block more often than I'd like to think, and I'm not really 'that' experienced in writing! So I just write for the heck of it, maybe. Though, it's nice to see so many other Moulin Rouge/Ewan-obsessors roaming around this site. Hehehe. But yeah, this took long again. This is a rather lenghy chapter.. Oops.  
  
Songs used: "Just In Love" well, the first part, Ewan sings. And that's all I'm using. Does anyone else giggle giddily when he sings???  
  
Thank yous again to the extremely supportive Elizabeth and other awesome reviewers that keep me writing this thing! It's pretty much all for you!  
  
A Love Suprême Chapter 6 - On This Night  
  
This time, the train the two lovers boarded wasn't so fancy. Satine had some money of her own left, as did Christian from publishing his "Moulin Rouge style", as Satine called it, book of poetry not long before. This time they didn't want to face what they had the last time they were on a train. They wanted nothing more than to be together. So they took the cheap, and more public end of it, which normally was much more dangerous than something exquisite, or private. Satine spent most of the time admiring her lover, caressing his face, playing with his hair, and kissing his chin and cheeks. Of course Christian didn't mind this. In fact, he loved it. He was tense though, looking over and over again all around to see if anyone would try to take her away from him.  
  
The rest of the ride remained the same way. The lovers were lost in the world of togetherness, which had been neglected 1 year too many.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
"Oh, it's been too long!" Satine blurted in a gasp, staring out the window excitedly. "The scenery, so dramatic. I've never noticed how much so before I left here for the first time."  
  
Christian smiled as his eyes focused only on Satine. "Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
She turned around, smirking. "You haven't even looked out the window yet, have you?"  
  
"No." He replied Satine laughed a bit, before kissing him passionately as puzzled faces passed, exiting the train. "You know, I think we'd better get off, before the train takes us elsewhere!"  
  
Christian nodded as he swept Satine off of her feet and into his arms, like he always did.  
  
They easily made their way back to Christian's old garret. It was still untouched, and dusty, let alone intact. Though the hole in the ceiling had been paved over, no longer with a ladder leading up to it. It was quiet. Christian ran upstairs, followed shortly by Satine, to see if the other Bohemians had still lived there. They expected the worst as they flung the door open to be face to face with a depressed-looking Satie. "Christian., my., you've changed so much. You're no longer just an ambitious boy, are you?" He paused, as he saw Satine's face come into view. "And you, Satine. Don't cry over future thoughts. Simply live life to the fullest. Treasure it. Don't let anything get in your way. Just. Live." He sighed, before looking down at his bottle of absinthe.  
  
Christian and Satine were both alarmed looking at their old friend, who sat so quietly on the floor. Christian cleared his throat. "Satie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's. going on?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, good friend. You haven't missed out on much. Toulouse passed such a long time ago it seems. It's funny. I don't even remember what he sounded like." Satie looked to the floor blankly. He was so different.  
  
Though confused, Christian didn't question him anymore. "Oh."  
  
The Argentinean apparently had risen from the floor. He looked surprised to see Christian and Satine. "Christian! My boy! How are you?" He kissed him on the cheek, then made his way to Satine. "And my, oh my, Satine getting more beautiful everyday!" He kissed her cheek as well. "Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"London." They answered simultaneously  
  
"Good! Good. Now that you are back you must go back to the Moulin Rouge! Harold and Marie have missed you both dearly."  
  
Satine tilted her head slightly to see past Christian to the Argentinean more clearly. "Harold too? You mean it?" She pause a moment. "Is the Moulin Rouge still up and running?"  
  
"Ah! Yes of course! Harold talks about you constantly, almost as much as Marie. And the Moulin Rouge is still running. There is no head courtesan, men just come to dance with the dancers and they get their nights' worth, and the days' done. We miss you though, Satine." She smiled awkwardly. "Now, why don't you two pay them a visit?"  
  
Christian still could not process Saties' actions as well as the Argentineans'. Satie was overly saddened while the Argentinean was overly happy. But then he guessed that it was two separate ways of handling death. Had they both gone mad? If Satine died, would he go mad? Indeed. "I su- supose it couldn't hurt."  
  
"Ah," the Argentinean smiled happily. "Send my blessings. Please don't be strangers! Good day to you." He closed the door with a sigh. Turning to Satie, he saw his friend begin to cough wildly into a handkerchief. The blood stains had gotten more noticeable.  
  
"So," Satie looked up to the Argentinean. "Isn't that what Satine's got?"  
  
"Or so they say."  
  
"Do you think they suspected anything?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Would it really matter?"  
  
"I suppose it would if Satine hadn't much longer to live a year ago." He looking down to see Christian and Satine walking slowly toward the Moulin Rouge. "I feel that Christian would rather forget about her illness, as would she, as often as possible."  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Satine and Christian were speechless about seeing their old friends, how much they've changed. How much a year could do. But they well knew of that matter. Looking up at the entrance she remembered so well, she kissed Christian's cheek softly. "You made what used to seem like prison, feel like an old home." He kissed her in return. They entered slowly, memories of those nights of practicing relentlessly in the garden. Where they would sit together, was now replaced with Harold, feeding a bird from his hand.  
  
"Harold?" 'This isn't normal', Satine thought. 'This isn't the Harold I knew.' She opened her mouth again, but nothing came out.  
  
"Oh, Chickpea! It's been so long!" He ran to her and embraced her. "Are you cured?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"I think I see Marie over there, Satine, do you want to go say hello?" Christian blurted, covering up her answer to Harold's puzzlement.  
  
"Marie!" Satine rushed to her, Christian tried to contain her, but she was already half way across the garden.  
  
"Oh, Satine! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"Me too, Marie. I've missed you more than anyone else here."  
  
"It's so nice to see you two lovebirds still together."  
  
"I suppose it is!" 'Oh, how obvious, I couldn't have a life without Christian and she knows it.'  
  
"Come in, I'll cook us all a nice supper."  
  
"That would be lovely!"  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
That night, more than anything, Harold wanted to ask Satine to go back into the show, but over a year, he realized he had changed, just a little bit. He put people he cared about above his work. He left betrayal and lies in the past. Possibly realizing Toulouses' legacy on not only the people, but the Moulin Rouge itself. Amazing how an artistic, drunken gnome could leave such an impact, even if no one really knew what for.  
  
Satine and Christian laughed at some of the stories Marie told about what's been going on in the Moulin Rouge since they left. And they told Marie and Harold of their troubles with the Duke, knowing they could trust them. (Yes, trust them, even Harold.) But as Christian offered to go help Marie clean up, Satine stopped Harold from leaving. "Harold, I just wanted to say how sorry I am.About that night I left, so long ago."  
  
"There's no need to be sorry. You were right on what you did. Toulouse told me everything soon after."  
  
She sighed and hugged him. "All right. But I just want you to know that I didn't leave to get away from you. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was leaving to your face after I went to Christian's garret. Everything happened so fast after that."  
  
"It's quite all right, Duckling. Now if you don't mind, I have some work to do. Come by soon!"  
  
"Uh, right! Very, very soon. Goodnight Harold." Satine was still amazed how he had changed. For the better, at that. While Satie, 'Oh Satie, had so much going for him.' He, she guessed, changed for the worse.  
  
A kiss came from behind her, softly. "Well, Marie's off to bed. Shall we go home?"  
  
Satine smiled and kissed Christian back. "Of course we shall."  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Satine sat in Christian's window while he was rearranging the garret to how it was in the past. His designer side was truly adorable. "Are you done yet, Chris?"  
  
He realized what he was doing didn't mean much, so he smiled devilishly. "Indeed I am. Now Miss, would you like to lay with me?" He leaned back on the bed, arms open.  
  
"But of course Monsieur!" She nearly leapt into his arms, out of her anticipation of just being with him. Hearing him breathe was enough to keep her happy. As long as he was with her, she'd be exceedingly happy for the rest of her days.  
  
So they just laid there, staring at eachother, completely and madly in love. Satine stroked his hair and started humming softly. Christian started singing in melody.  
  
I hear singing and there's no one there  
  
I smell blossoms and the trees are bare  
  
All day long I seem to walk on air  
  
I wonder why, I wonder why?  
  
I keep tossing in my sleep at night  
  
And what's more, I've lost my appetite  
  
Stars that used to twinkle in the skies  
  
Are twinkling in my eyes, I wonder why?  
  
Christian looked closer at his lover who was snuggled up against him. She was asleep. It was only his voice that could put her to sleep, and only him by her side that would let her sleep peacefully. Christian remained awake for a few more hours, holding his sleeping beauty, she could tell he was there, judging by the almost smile she contained. He also typed for much of the time at his typewriter.  
  
After a long sleep with dreaming of Satine once more, he wook up and made tea and breakfast. As Satine awoke, she giggled seeing Christian cooking with his trousers, suspenders, and a hat with no shoes or undershirt on, like he used to do, on occasion. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I see you're making breakfast."  
  
"I decided to put my mothers' lessons to good use. I wanted to make something nice for you."  
  
"That's very sweet of you, but isn't the lady supposed to make the breakfast?"  
  
"No." He laughed. "Who's wearing the pants in this relationship anyway?"  
  
She giggled. "I think I am."  
  
He looked up from the omelets he was making. "Wait, you in trousers? That'd be quite interesting." He paused and turned around. "But you'd still look stunningly beautiful." He kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
They ate breakfast together, watching the new daybreak over Paris. Neither of them wanted to be anywhere else. Though Christian was quite distracted from the view by his beautiful love, sitting right next to him. He felt overly happy, judging by the huge grin on his lips that he just couldn't get rid of. He realized that going to Montemartre, despite his fathers' protests, was the best move he ever made. All he ever wanted was love, and expecting to come to write about it, turned into the actual thing, which made his writing so much more meaningful. Every word had meaning of course, but now words were so much more. Being the writer that he is, he also realized that not every feeling had words to describe it.  
  
They decided to go for a walk through Montemartre again, it'd been so long since they were able to enjoy themselves without worry or angst of the Duke coming to cause more problems. Infact, they hadn't known life without the Duke doing something in attempts to rip them apart. How they hoped they had been far away from any chance of meeting with the Duke ever again, but they'd never doubt it. He'd do almost anything to make their lives pure hell. And he didn't care.  
  
By the time they had made it through most of Montemartre, and some of Paris, storm clouds began to take over the serene sky. Satine was growing tired and short of breath, yet still kept at walking. She didn't think she could do much of that in the near future anyway. They soon found Harold, whilst making their way back home, who looked quite worried, standing right outside of the Moulin Rouge court.  
  
"I've been waiting for you two for hours now. Word has it that the Duke is coming! You've got to take cover! I haven't a clue of what he wants, but I don't think he's just coming on business. Hide. Lock your doors, close your blinds, and make sure there isn't a way of the Duke getting to you." He looked around to make sure there was no sign of the Duke or any one who may be working for him. "As I recall, he doesn't know exactly where you live, Christian, so you should be safe. Just take precaution. Now go!" He looked so serious. Every moment the lovers spent back in Montemartre seemed to get more and more confusing.  
  
Satine and Christian quickly made their way to the garret after briefly thanking Harold. The rain had begun to pour loudly outside. Christian rushed around the place, doing anything to keep his Satine safe. (Locking doors and windows however possible.). All the while, she sat on the bed and cried. No matter what she did, the Duke would take it away. Until her dying day.  
  
Christian turned at the sound of muffled sobs. "Satine! Darling, what's the matter?"  
  
"He's going to destroy us. He's never going to stop trying to rip us apart until I'm gone! Not that it's going to be long from now, but I just wish we could live in peace without him on our tail."  
  
"Hunny, please. It'll be alright." He took her head in his hands. "You've got to have faith, my love. How ever we get through this, we won't let him break us apart." But alas, Satine cried the night away on Christian's shoulder, who continuously told Satine that it would be okay, while stroking her soft hair, and caressing her creamy and pale skin. Hopefully the Duke wasn't in town at all. Part of Christian hoped that Harold had been lying. But why would he? He well knew that Harold wasn't that great of an actor either, so he'd stay away from the outside until he was certain that they had nothing to worry about.  
  
That's basically how the week went. They remained sealed inside their tiny home, and Christian took care of Satine as best he could when her illness started to get the best of her. The hurt in his eyes deepened everytime Satine let out even the slightest hint of a cough, which she tried to contain, in hopes to save further anguish. 'Please, God, please don't take me away from him.' She would pray silently to herself everyday and every night.  
  
One evening, after Satine's proposal to get outside for some fresh air that would most likely be dangerous, Marie knocked on the door. "It's me, Marie. I wanted to let you all know that the coast is clear for now." Christian opened the door, allowing Marie to step in, before closing the door to be cautious.  
  
"Thank you for telling us, but why are you so sure? Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yes. He came to the club earlier yesterday asking about Satine and yourself. Harold told him that he hadn't seen or heard from you in the past year, and even though he cannot pass off a lie very well, that rodent-faced twit seemed to believe it. He said he's be back, but he's off to the south today to a friends' of his to see if he's seen or heard from you." Christian's face was serious in confusion or anger. He didn't know what the Duke was up to, but he wasn't going to let him get away with it. Not if he could help it. Not ever. But once again, Satine was more important at the moment. Her safety was more important.  
  
Satine slowly walked in, grasping a cup of tea, and wearing a silk bathrobe. "A 'friend's place, huh? I don't believe it, he'd actually go to Armande's estate in search of me? I'd never confide in anyone he knew. They're all deceitful and alarming, just as the Duke."  
  
"Yes, well, he'll be back, he said. Yet I don't know why. He was quite strict with the fact that he'd be back. So if you want a night on the town, I suggest you do it tonight." Marie looked quite sympathetic for the couple.  
  
"Thank you, Marie."  
  
"Good night to you both." She shut the door allowing them to think.  
  
Christian pushed away his utter thoughts of hate for the Duke and focused only on Satine. "So, Love, are you up to going out tonight?"  
  
"Oh indeed."  
  
"Anything particular in mind?"  
  
And suddenly, it sparked on her. That dream she used to dream about. Laying atop of the Elephant, gazing at the sky, with her true love. The dream she once neglected, for so many reasons.  
  
"I think I know exactly where I want to go."  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
And so they did. At that point, They had watched the sun go down completely. It had turned into one of the best nights the lovers had ever had together. It was Satine's dream. A simple dream it was, but a dream nonetheless. Christian cherished it just as much. The stars seemed to shine so brightly and twinkle so much that night. It was so beautiful, the Parisian skyline had proved its' beauty, and the lovers and proven their love to the night.  
  
Christian simply looked Satine over continuously as she laid happily in his arms. In his mind, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do this much longer, and in his heart, he knew that she'd always be right there with him. Even when she's just a far away star in the sky, she'll still be that nearby earth angel. But he couldn't let himself think that way. He just wanted them to be together.  
  
The air began getting much cooler, and much stiffer. Christian wrapped himself around Satine, with nothing else to keep her warm. The inside of the elephant hadn't been Satines' anymore. It was being renovated for can- can dancers to please their patrons. There weren't any tonight. There was no one at the Moulin Rouge either on this night. Except for Harold and Marie. Satine started to cough slightly, and shiver into Christians' arms. As much as she wanted to stay up there, she knew it was time to go home. Just because the dream was ending, didn't mean it was over. It would replay and dance across her mind, until the end of time. 'He loves me.' She had to say it once more in her mind. Deep down, she always knew he had. Sometimes, she just had to bring that thought to the top of her head. How happy she was, on this night.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry this chap was long and boring. But it's kind of the building block to the next chapter, like in some other stories. (An anti- climax.. lol) I didn't mean for this to happen, but the chap had to end somewhere! I couldn't type the next chapter in this one or it would be. pretty.. long.. Oops? Lol! So I'm thinking the end is near. Atleast with the idea I've got. But I'm not promising anything. Sometimes I surprise myself with something completely different. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews and they still keep me typing! 


	7. Wrapped in the Warmth of You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Moulin Rouge. Not even the L'amour sign! (Wow, I have a sad excuse for a life, don't I? Lol!)  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm so so sorry about this chapter. I'm insanely sorry, and you'll see why! It gets a little freakish and odd, but hopefully it'll turn out okay. I have to say that the Duke does not know where Christian lives in Montemartre. All he knows in this story, is that he lives very close to the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Thank you to the great Elizabeth, as always! And of course the lovely reviewers who keep on leaving such nice reviews! I love you guys! Thank you so much!  
  
  
  
A Love Suprême Chapter 7 - Wrapped in the Warmth of You  
  
Christian lit a fire in the fireplace as Satine snuggled up in a few blankets closely. "Are you warm enough, Darling?"  
  
"When you crawl into bed alongside me, I will be." She shot a striking smile at Christian.  
  
"Well then, Here I am. And I'm not going anywhere." He gazed straight into her blue eyes after climbing into the covers with her, and kissed her passionately on the lips. He was never going to her go.  
  
It wasn't long before Christian and Satine had fallen asleep at home, huddled together closely. The air was so much colder than it was before now, which was sure to leave a morning frost when the sun would eventually rise. There was no one to say the sun would forever rise every morning, even though it is eternally constant. A sunrise could have been so out of reach, or too far away. There was no promise that there would even be a tomorrow. But they were asleep, so nothing else was ever expected, other than waking up to find that the sun is still there. It was obvious though, that the lovers would not wake up to sun on their faces. They'd have to unlock the sealed windows (There was no telling in what the Duke was capable of when he was angry. Satine had known this best.). Christian made sure no one was getting in by anyone during the night.  
  
The air was too bitter. The sky became simply black. No stars that were seen hours before continued to show. One might think that it was storm clouds passing over head like they always did, but there were no clouds. A carriage arrived before the Moulin Rouge.  
  
The Duke easily had gotten through the gates. He had never given up the key he was issued after investing in the Moulin Rouge. He walked straight in, as if he owned the place. He made his way down the corridor and knocked on the door. It was dark, and it must have been two in the morning. Zidler opened the door quickly, assuming it was Christian or Satine. "What's the ma--. Duke?"  
  
"And who did you suppose it was? I came here for your help, Zidler." The Duke hastily walked past Harold, who was in his nightclothes, to the table, and sat himself down.  
  
"And what would that be, Dear Duke?" His eyes were still adjusting to the unwanted surprise that sat before him.  
  
"I want you to tell me where she is," He smirked and began looking around the room, searching things over, for something maybe, or even nothing.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Satine! My wife!" 'His wife? Since when? Maybe jealousy has driven him mad.' Harold thought. He had not noticed the note with large print on the table along with herb mixes for tea.  
  
The Duke glanced at the note, nosily. It read 'For Satine'. She was somewhere near. That proved it all the more. He was about to open his mouth, on the fake yet so dumbfounded Harold -- who seemed to forget who his once head Courtesan was, all together --, but he hadn't. The Duke had kept his ratty mouth shut, waiting for the right time to spring it on Harry. But Harold cracked. He wasn't about to lie. He didn't lie anymore. It just wasn't possible for Harold Zidler to tell a fib. He stood up from his chair angrily.  
  
"Get out of here. Stay away. Do not ever return!" He pulled the Duke up to his level by the collar. The Duke hadn't even flinched. He pulled away, straightening himself out. He smiled at Zidler, as he always did, which unknowingly made him look ridiculous as usual.  
  
"Fine." He threw the keys to the Moulin Rouge down to the table, grinned evilly (which was more of a snarl), and left the room, just before exiting the Moulin Rouge altogether. .  
  
'It was that easy? He would just get up and leave? It couldn't be that easy. Nothing was ever *that* easy.' Harold wondered to himself. But what else could he do? He thought about going after him, but then he thought that he should leave it well alone. Unless the Duke came back, then he'd do something about his presence. But for now, it was nearly half past two in the morning, and no threats had been made. Still not noticing the note and tea Marie had set on the table, he went to bed.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
The Duke still had that somewhat snarl glowing on him as he walked out into the street, outside the Moulin Rouge, and below Christian's Garret. 'Satine is here. So is that poet.' He had obsession in his eyes, and revenge in his heart. He also had an idea.  
  
He found abandoned petrol in an alleyway nearby. Matches. He always had matches handy. Everyone did though, they were needed to light the paraffin lamps that almost everyone had at the time. He was keen on what he was about to do. He looked up at a few buildings, standing directly below one that had "L'amour" quite boldly placed, and "Fou" lying almost hidden beside it. Whoever lived there, and next to it, and next to that would have known who Satine was. Everyone in town knew the head Courtesan of a raunchy nightclub right outside their homes. Somewhere near, Satine was with Christian. The Duke could sense it. "If I cannot have 'The Sparking Diamond', then no one will." He poured the Petrol, and lit the match. .  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger. Oops. Sorry! I know that was really super crazy! Well, in some cases it makes you guys actually want to keep reading. But please do excuse this chapter, it's really short, and again really demented. There's a reason for everything though, I assure you!  
  
This chapter, I really had to research on. I had to look at what caused fires in France in 1900, (the reasoning for the petrol.. lol. And yes, they did have matches back then.. I didn't know that.. but then again that's me and I lack common sense. If they didn't they wouldn't have the paraffin lamps either, right?) I really don't want to make big inaccuracies or anything.  
  
Next up, is of course Chapter 8. I'm not sure, but it may be a big one! 


	8. Come What May

Disclaimer: I don't own any of what I say. Which seems pathetic if you think about it. Oh well, we all love what we write about.  
  
A/N: This is a biggie I guess. I have school now so this is hard to get the time to write, and I'm exhausted!  
  
Thanks to Elizabeth and reviewers as usual! And I can't say what happens at the end, but I really hate sad story endings. So at worst, it can't be that sad, could it? I don't want to torcher people because honestly, I take fics too seriously. Oh, and because I don't want to be a jerk!  
  
Songs used: Only a little of Come What May and Gorecki, which again, I don't own, I write about it, remember? ^^^  
  
A Love Suprême Chapter 8 - Come What May  
  
Satine awoke first, but not to the rising sun or the morning birds. It was still pitch black out, though not noticeable through the flames surrounding them. What had been such a bitter cold evening, turned into an oxygen- consuming blaze, smoked with a cloudiness that couldn't compare to the gloomiest day in a year. She screamed at the site of nothing but the smoke partially burning her eyes. She desperately looked down trying to find Christian, who was still there, sleeping soundly.  
  
"Christian! Please, wake up!" She shook him while sobbing and choking on the toxic fumes. Pleading for him to consciously be with her.  
  
Christian finally awoke, after plenty desperation, startled by his lovers' cries and coughing at his first attempt of fresh air after an incredibly deep sleep. "Satine!?" He grabbed onto her as she cried freely into his arms, squeezing him tightly against her. "Shhh, Satine. We should get down on the floor." He tried remaining calm through their coughs and Satines' cries. They slid down, slowly, with Christian pulling blankets over them.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
The Duke had stood in the same spot for over an hour now, the petrol tin in his hands, fire blazing wildy, people coming from the boiled buildings at all angles. He didn't notice the people staring at him and yelling, "It was him! It was him!" or even the police, dragging him away from the scene. He'd gone mad. He'd been mad, but had gone one step too far.  
  
"What shall be done about him?" One officer stated to the other.  
  
"Oh, he's done far too much. We'll let the people of Montemartre and Monroth decide."  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Satines' tear flow slowed quite a bit as she held onto Christian under the covers on the floor.  
  
"I love you." She said, oblivious to the breaking of beams and loud sparks of fire surrounding them.  
  
"And I love you, Darling." He said, kissing her softly.  
  
"We're not going to make it, are we?" She oddly began feeling less down then she had previously been.  
  
He caressed her cheek, clearing the drying tears. "I honestly don't know."  
  
The oxygen was growing shorter and shorter with every breath they took together. The fire was beginning to make even the sturdiest of beams begin to fall. And in that moment Satine had not been more worry-less. The rhythm in her mind was taking over.  
  
'If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear. For I have never known completeness, like being here. Wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you.' Her life was finally complete. Not the fairytale ending in her eyes, but an ending, to a beautiful love, put to the test, and finishing with togetherness and fulfillment.  
  
Christian could tell the end was drawing near. Any moment, they would be gone, not knowing what would happen. It didn't matter, he was with her. They both began to become more desperate for air, as they whispered into the night, in their last few seconds.  
  
"Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day." Those words and eachother, they'd never let go of.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Many years later.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
"Mommy, that was a horrible ending! They weren't supposed to die!"  
  
"I know child, but it didn't end bad for them after all. What really mattered to them?"  
  
"They wanted to be together!"  
  
"Right. They are together. They died together. And do you want to know the best thing about this story?" The mother said, smiling at her little girl.  
  
"What, Mommy?"  
  
"Satine and Christian both became angels in heaven."  
  
"But they didn't get married! They were supposed to get married and live happily ever after!"  
  
"That doesn't mean they didn't get married in heaven, and it certainly doesn't mean that they didn't live happily ever after."  
  
"And the babies! I wanted them to make babies!"  
  
"Oh now, now. What do you suppose they did about that?"  
  
"They made angel babies in heaven!"  
  
"Yes. And did you know that the story was real? In the Moulin Rouge, they display Christian's typewriter, a copy of Christians' 'Love' book. It was surprisingly not burned during the fire. Christian and Satine weren't burned either. Infact, a small circle around the two was completely damage and burn-free, they had died from lack of oxygen. The Moulin Rouge though, wasn't burned as well. Out of all the places that were damaged in Montemartre."  
  
"That's sad, Mommy."  
  
"Yes, but still happy at the same time."  
  
"But how do you know Satine and Christian became angels and lived happily ever after? We're not in heaven to find out."  
  
"Because this book was found on the street right outside Christian's garret after it burned down. So who do you think wrote it?"  
  
"Christian, the angel!"  
  
"That's what I think too. But people can choose to believe what they want to. It was soon published after that and now believed as a fairytale and a legend. "  
  
"So it was a fairytale after all, Satines' life! . But wait, what happened to the Duke?"  
  
"I don't know. But he hasn't caused any damage since. He hasn't been heard of either. That happened nearly 100 years ago."  
  
"Oh. Thank you, Mommy, that was the best story you've ever read to me!"  
  
8-year-old Joanna then said goodnight to her mother, and before climbing into bed, looked at the stars shining above. After saying her prayers, she saw a shooting star. "I wish the best of happiness for Satine and Christian in Heaven." She slept with sweet dreams of truth, beauty, freedom, and love.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
A/N: Oh wowie, That was weird. Okay, just to let you know it's not over completely yet. If you're like me, then you don't want it to end that way. There's just got to be something more. Right?? A little more about Satine and Christion, perhaps?? Well, review, and then we'll see how the rest goes. If it goes. Unless you want that as an ending! I don't know, you guys, I'm just the writer.. (Wow, I'm not like a real writer or anything, but I felt really empowered thinking that I was actually the writer of something, no matter how minor it was. Hehe.) Thank you again~!!! 


	9. A Love Suprême

Disclaimer: If I say I don't own even the means of myself, then will that prove that I don't own anything I say??? Hopefully!  
  
A/N: Like I told you at the end of last chap, I'm putting up the ending part, or whatever you'd call it. (Yes MR, that ending did suck, that's why I couldn't even have it as an ending! I meant it "could've been" an ending, but not one I wanted for this story.) I must warn you, I went from kind of sad, to giddily happy. I'm terribly sorry if it's too happy actually!  
  
Songs used: "Just in Love", writen by someone, and sung by Ewan McGregor~.  
  
Dedication: This whole thing is dedicated to Elizabeth because she rocks! Lol! Actually because she encouraged me to put it up, despite what it was about or how weird it would be. Lol. So thank you E, and the rest of my reviewers, no matter what!  
  
A Love Suprême Chapter 9 - A Love Suprême  
  
"And by the power of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Christian, you may now kiss the bride." Said a comforting voice over tears of joy, and the sea of happiness. It was the perfect wedding, for the perfect couple. In the perfect place; perfect sun, perfect weather, the perfect day.  
  
Christian looked at his beautiful wife ambitiously before catching her velvet lips on his. She was gorgeous. In all white, lace and white roses tied up her hair, pedals trailing so long behind her. It all accented the glow of her skin, and the shine of her hair.  
  
He looked fine himself, still having his hair the same way that suited him so well, yet looked so perfect with the eyes that matched both the aqua- marine sea and the perilous blue sky. The dimple on his chin resembled the perfection of how handsome he was, completely ruling out how much he had dressed up.  
  
They kissed passionately, but appropriately so. As even Nini of the crowd, shivered in amazement of how much love 2 people could share, as she held her husbands' hand. Even he would like to know the secret of their love, but he was nonetheless happier than ever for the lovers who accomplished all. He was once such a fiery Argentinean at heart, turned into a lovesick puppy as Nini said.  
  
And so the wedding was pretty much at its' end, everything had turned out 'perfect'. At least perfect existed in heaven. That's also the way Christian looked at Satine and her with him. She loved him, and she never wanted to end that kiss. She knew she had to be physically close to him, forever. Their hands were still touching, as none of the ministers' words mattered anymore after he pronounced them "Husband and Wife".  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Satine looked to Christian playfully as he watched over their small child laying peacefully in her crib. Her name was Elizabeth Rachel James, already a spitting image of her mother.  
  
Elizabeth symbolized Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and Love.  
  
"She's a beautiful angel, Satine, just like you."  
  
"And like you." She kissed him again, sweetly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Christian soon found himself at his typewriter. Still clicking the keys willingly, even when at the time on earth, many had recently begun using actual keyboards and computers. But he was traditional, and there was just so much to write about. He was in heaven. Not hating the Duke for taking their lives, not burrowing on the fact that they hadn't fulfilled what they could've had on earth. Heaven was better. Heaven was heaven!  
  
He found it hard to write about heaven and what happens there. They weren't dead flaming masses of light in the sky, and they weren't sitting on top of a cloud with a halo and wings looming over them. They lived in a place just like Paris. In a garret just like Christians', only farther than a universe away in a sense. Heaven, or so the living called it, was a whole different dimension than earth was. More educated they were there maybe, they knew about the living and the dead better than anyone in the eyes of God. They were certainly not 'dead'.  
  
Nowadays, Christian still wrote avidly. He wrote about Satine and his daughter Elizabeth the most. Though he did write about Toulouse too. He was there with them, as well as the other deceased Bohemians of the time; Harold, Marie, Satie, Toulouse, The Argentinean. No one ever grew at the rate of the living. A year wouldn't even be a month to them. A century has passed for human beings, and about a year passed for them.  
  
Suddenly, Christian stopped typing. He hadn't much to say, other than pleading for those in the living to never let life pass them by, and that the greatest thing they'd ever learn was just to love, and be loved in return... But he'd rather show it to the world in the best way he could.  
  
Not once had those from Montemartre flown to the world of the living for a visit.  
  
"Satine?"  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"I was thinking.-"  
  
"Oh hush, Christian, I know what you're thinking. And I'd be happy to go back to earth for a little while." She shot a flirtatious smile to him.  
  
They had gotten Toulouse and some others to take care of Elizabeth for a short period of time, while they ventured to the world of the living.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Christian led Satine through dimension, not quite a portal, that took them straight to the real world, 9:00pm, Paris, 2002. They had landed on a quiet street dressed 'normal' and casual. Christian in jeans, a black sweater, and brown shoes, and Satine in a jean skirt, beige top, with boots and a suede jacket. They'd been "modernized". They held hands, smiling at each other, and the world.  
  
"Oh Christian, there's so many things. So much has changed!"  
  
"I know. I'd heard of televisions and computers, but nothing on this scale!" Then, they were quite for a moment, absorbing the futuristic vibe, and feeling what love was like in the year 2002. It was amazing, in an earthly way. As they made it to a quite park with a huge fountain. Suddenly Christian started singing.  
  
"I hear singing and there's no one there  
  
I smell blossoms and the trees are bare  
  
All day long I seem to walk on air  
  
I wonder why, I wonder why"  
  
Satine giggled as Christian kept singing and dancing around her, singing a song that meant something to each of the lovers.  
  
"I keep tossing in my sleep at night  
  
And what's more, I've lost my appetite  
  
Stars that used to twinkle in the skies  
  
Are twinkling in my eyes  
  
I wonder why"  
  
"I love you Satine."  
  
They hadn't noticed the few people who had stopped to watch them. Amongst them all was a small girl. Christian, feeling a slight bit of embarrassment, bowed before them all with a minor "Thank you" and taking Satines' hand in his and began walking off. Yes, he'd shown his love to the world enough for one night.  
  
Satine giggled and smiled widely. "I think they enjoyed your entertainment, Chris".  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course! But not as much I did!"  
  
"I see." With a small laugh, he kissed Satine again.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
"Mummy, Mummy! I think that man was Christian the angel."  
  
Joanna's mother roller her eyes away from the child. "I see. And why would you say that?"  
  
"Because that ladies' name was Satine! And she had pretty red hair, just like in the book Mummy!"  
  
Her mother looked to Joanna in wonderment for a moment before brushing the thought from her head. "That was just a couple in love, Joanna. It's past your bedtime, we should go home now. Come along."  
  
Joanna walked slowly beside her mother, still believing her own ideas while looking back to the direction the couple were leaving in. She found it odd that this was the city of love, but where was the love? People these days were too lost in their own worlds to be caring about love. That couple was a symbol, an example of what it should be like.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
"When there's no love in town  
  
This new century  
  
Keeps bringing you down  
  
All the places you have been  
  
Trying to find a love supreme  
  
A love supreme"  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Satine was sitting on a bench happily absorbing the uniqueness of the present time, while Christian kept watching the little girl who was continuously looking back at them, in a distance along the narrow sidewalk.  
  
"Christian, what's wrong? Do you miss Elizabeth too?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
Without any other word, the two flew up into the sky as if by magic creating a dust across the sky.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Joanna sat by the windowsill upon getting home and looked to the night. Expecting nothing but brilliant stars, she saw something much more.  
  
At that moment, all of life's uncertainties had been sent away and replaced with the gift of ambition. Joanna didn't fear not finding love anymore like she had previously. She felt like Christian. Young, naïve, and passionate. Love would come for her as well someday, and deep down, she knew it.  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
Christian and Satine transformed from their "modern" clothes into the same thing they wore the night they danced across the sky. Satine smiled as Christian spoke. "May I have this dance?" Tears were visible in her eyes as she nodded. He took her by the hand and began singing. They danced gracefully through the night allowing themselves to spread the magic of love, showing the world what true love is, and how it lasts forever, even through our dying days.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
-+--~*~--+--~*~--+--~*~--+-  
  
A/N: That's it! It's finally done. I loved writing it! Thanks again to Elizabeth, who I put in the story as Christan and Satine's baby because I felt she needed some more recognition. I think you should read her stories. They're really good! Anyways, this is my first and "E" got me to post something when I wasn't really planning to, and that's what kept this whole thing going.  
  
I would like to mention that if this story seems a little weird, still, then I guess that's the way it is. Because I did think about why a mother would read the story of the Moulin Rouge (courtesans, can-can dancers) to their daughter, but this is just fiction, so I suppose anything goes. I guess now I should say that this story, "A Love Suprême", was based on the song by Robbie Williams.  
  
I will definitely write more as soon as I come up with another plan!!! So please review, I truly admire my fellow writers! (Hindi, Satine, Elizabeth, A.L.S.O, and MANY others!. You guys all rock!) Oh yeah, and one more thing to add to the end of the story.. "And they lived happily ever after." ( 


End file.
